


Зов сирены

by Tenar30



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Nexus (Star Trek), Post-Movie: Star Trek Generations (1994), Prison, Sort Of, Star Trek: Generations Fix-It, Temporal mechanic, Timey-Wimey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: Кирк пропал. Спок пропал. Они находят друг друга.События происходят через семь лет после седьмого фильма. Написано до выхода ST-2009, но тем не менее нельзя сказать, что по отношению к нему это AU.





	Зов сирены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Siren's Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303617) by [hafital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/pseuds/hafital). 

> От автора: Эта история опирается на некие законы темпоральной механики — то есть на то, в чем я совершенно не разбираюсь. Приношу свои извинения, если я в этом напортачила совсем уж непозволительно.

* * *

_ржавый бренди в хрустальном стакане_

_мы сотканы из своих снов_

_время рекою медвяной растает_

_меж медленных берегов_

_соблазна не избежать_

\- Том Уэйтс 

* * *

Временами всё такое настоящее, что я совсем забываюсь в иллюзии. Стены настоящие, пол настоящий, солнце у меня на лице настоящее.

Это словно зов сирены — ежедневно восходящая и светящая тебе нормальность маняще влечет к себе. Здесь оно хранится, блаженство, и упоенность этим местом есть моя тюрьма. Радость в простых вещах, вроде нежданной улыбки друга или возлюбленной.

Самое ужасающее всегда — это миг просветления, смесь самых глубинных страхов и неодолимых предчувствий, почти образцовая клаустрофобия. И всегда с ощущением безотлагательности, словно я искал что-то потерянное, и найти это нужно было, пока еще не стало слишком поздно.

Она застает врасплох, эта вспышка понимания, посреди чего-то, казалось бы, такого обыденного: когда поднимаешься по лестнице, или жаришь яичницу, или сидишь у окна, или смотришь в глаза кому-то, кто рядом — и кого здесь нет. Мне довелось испытать в жизни страх, настоящий страх, который ощущается словно удар ножа в живот. Я шагал с ним бок о бок, я сошелся с ним накоротке, я даже крутил с ним роман, но должен признаться, у меня нет слов для описания того, на что похож этот миг просветления.

Страх даже и рядом с этим не стоял.

Поначалу я ничего не мог держать под контролем. Я отдался на волю течения, струи которого катятся через это место от воспоминания к воспоминанию, от одной жизни к другой, от одной игры воображения к другой. Всё самое замечательное проходило передо мной беспрерывным потоком: я ставил палатку с братом Сэмом, ощущал в постели рядом с собой теплое тело, готовил завтрак для Лори, пока она разбирала нашу утреннюю воскресную почту, держал на руках своего новорожденного сына, проигрывал Споку в шахматы и смотрел, как озаряются светом его теплые карие глаза.

Я забылся. Разве можно было не забыться? Насколько мучительно пробуждение, леденящее мне кровь и разбивающее сердце, настолько же чистое, ничем не замутненное удовольствие приносит следование за зовом сирены. Почти эйфорию.

Я мог потратить вечность на одно мгновенье своей жизни. Мог и, вероятно, так и сделал. Если и есть что-то, что я об этом месте понял, так это то, что время тут не имеет никакого значения. Здесь нет ни прошлого, ни настоящего, ни будущего. Есть только я. Один.

Высока цена за это осознание. Теперь я знаю, как себя, должно быть, чувствовал Адам, когда был изгнан из Эдема, потерянного рая.

Так зачем же я пробуждаюсь? Почему не могу себя отпустить и последовать охотно за песнью чистейшего удовольствия? Хороший вопрос, один из тех, что я и сам себе задавал бесчисленное множество раз.

Почему? Потому что должен.

Кажется, даже в аду у меня должна быть миссия.

Я с Кингом был на прогулке, ощущая ветер у себя на лице и силу своего коня подо мной. Вместе мы приблизились к знакомому рву, через который мне всегда нравилось перескакивать. Я пришпорил Кинга, желая почувствовать, как что-то оборвется в животе, а сердце забьется в горле, когда я взлетаю в воздух. Но этого не случилось — и тут я вдруг понял, что это всё _не по-настоящему_.

Я изо всех сил цеплялся за это понимание, не давая ему ускользнуть. Это было привычное озарение, но на сей раз с некоторыми добавками. Воспоминания обрушились на меня, как холодный душ.

Я вспомнил мужчину, офицера, лысого и сухопарого. Он сказал, что он капитан Энтерпрайз. Сказал, что всё это — мой дом и мой конь — всё, что было таким реальным у меня под ногами и у меня над головой, на самом деле не было реальным; что я заперт внутри времен_**о**_го искривления, врата которого были энергетической лентой, названной им Нексус. Он сказал, что ему нужна моя помощь.

Я сидел на Кинге, вспоминая, и сердце гнало по жилам похолодевшую кровь, а перед глазами вставало палящее солнце, бликами вспыхивающее в белых волосах безумца. Я мог ощутить, как обдирают мне руки шершавые металлические перила, и прилив адреналина от удара в живот. Я вспомнил свою смерть.

Было ли это наяву? Может, это такая странная игра воображения, прокрученная до конца для моего всё более и более изощренного увеселения? Нет. В воспоминании о прокаленных солнцем камнях, впивающихся мне в тело, и о резкой боли в разбитой спине было что-то отличное от бескрайнего моря беззаботности, к которому я уже привык.

Так почему же я всё еще здесь? Разве можно помнить собственную смерть? Возможно, я и в самом деле был в Аду. Или хватка Нексуса сильнее смерти? Ад или Нексус — такая ли уж между ними разница?

Не самые утешительные мысли. Я всегда знал, что умру один. Не догадывался только, что моя смерть будет длиться вечно.

И всё же, несмотря на весь ужас моего заточения, сердце запело у меня в груди: теперь я знал, что мог выбраться. Что я _уже_ выбирался. Недолго, но я шел бок о бок с другим живым, дышащим человеческим существом. Вместе, одной командой, мы добились успеха даже при подавляющем преимуществе противника. От нахлынувшей на меня радости я, не сдержавшись, выкрикнул: «Да!»

В эту минуту я узнал самого себя. Такого, каким я был когда-то, и каким всё еще оставался. Человека дела. Человека, который добивается своего — Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.

Я, конечно, всё еще оставался в этом месте. Застрял в нем. Я этого не забыл. Не мог дать себе забыть. Не мог упустить из виду то, кто я и где я, иначе меня снова могло потащить без руля и ветрила. И вопрос о том, смогу ли я еще раз покинуть Нексус, так и оставался вопросом. Может, это было одноразовым предприятием. Шанс у меня был, я им воспользовался и умер, и делу конец. То был настоящий я, а здесь осталось лишь эхо, бледная копия, обреченная блуждать в этом месте навечно.

Еще более неприятные мысли. Но теперь я знал, кем был, и знал, что никогда так просто не сдавался. Я был — и есть — борец. И, что еще важнее, я не проигрываю. Я играю до победного.

Первым делом нужно было выяснить, как в этом месте перемещаться так, чтобы не обнаружить вдруг, что тебя унесло в заоблачные дали.

Мне нелегко это давалось поначалу — учиться управлять своим собственным существованием и выяснять, как заставить Нексус работать на меня, а не против меня, или — справедливее будет сказать — несмотря на меня. Это была война. Я делал шаг вперед, потом шаг назад, а потом еще полшага вперед. Я начал с относительно простого, вроде умения изменять физическую форму того, что меня окружает. Например, взять стопку тарелок из кухни в доме и разбить их об пол, а потом снова сделать целыми.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. Тут требуется полная концентрация, иначе вместо восстановленных тарелок меня будет ждать завтрак. Тарелки должны стать для меня очень важны, настолько важны, что их восстановление будет равнозначно счастью.

Не обходилось и без побочных эффектов. Через некоторое время, с какой бы силой ни швырял я тарелки об пол, они не разбивались. Им или ничего не делалось, или же они волшебным образом возникали аккуратными стопками на кухонном столе. Так что мне пришлось полностью сменить процедуру и пожелать, чтобы тарелки разбивались. Туда и обратно, туда и обратно, пока переключиться мне не стало так же просто, как и передумать.

В конце концов хижину я покинул. Первое место, в которое я сознательно себя отправил, было нашей старой фермой в Айове. Она представлялась мне и домом, и надежным приютом — с нее стоило начать. От фермы до хижины я прошелся пешком, а потом вернулся обратно, что-нибудь меняя по пути, а потом возвращая в исходное состояние. Следующей стала Академия и те места, куда я часто наведывался в Сан-Франциско. Моя квартира. Штаб.

Я изо всех сил старался сохранять эти места безлюдными. Иначе было слишком легко забыться — они были такими реальными. И мне не слишком хотелось в них что-то менять — ну, за исключением разве что ярко-синего ирокеза, которым я наградил адмирала Комака. Как только я нашел в себе силы подняться с пола, я поменял его обратно. Вообще-то говоря, это потребовало некоторых усилий, но в конечном счете он вернулся в своему привычному виду и таким и остался. Интересные же вещи можно о себе здесь, в Нексусе, узнать.

После Штаба я отправился на Энтерпрайз. Вот это было нелегко. Ничто так не напоминает гулкий пещерный лабиринт, как пустой космический корабль. Даже не знаю, каким чудом мне удалось совершить этот подвиг — пройтись по отзывающимся эхом коридорам, в компании только стучащего в ушах собственного сердца, под давящей тяжестью самому себе навязанного одиночества. Потому что так не должно быть. Я мог бы снова вернуть их всех назад, все три раза заново. Мою команду, моих друзей, мою жизнь. Боунса. Спока.

Полагаю, мне помогло осознание того, что всё, что у меня могло бы быть в Нексусе — пусть оно и было бы живым, дышащим, отчаянно реальным — было всего лишь тенью и ничем больше. Моя жизнь была теперь одной сплошной иллюзией; я не мог позволить превратиться в нее еще и своему прошлому.

Я укрепился в своей решимости. Я надел ее на себя как броню и спрятался глубоко внутри, чтобы душевная боль без света и воздуха зачахла и умерла, потому что если бы я дал ей остаться в живых, ничто во вселенной, никогда и ни за что, не заставило бы меня снова ступить на борт моего корабля.

Сильно сказано. Ай да я. Конечно, я не смог добиться полного успеха. Я всего лишь человек и подвержен многочисленным ограничениям. Но эти слова мне помогли. Я повторял их себе, когда действительно в них нуждался — как, например, в тот раз, когда я был у себя в каюте, попеременно то круша свое имущество, то восстанавливая его, и тут явился Спок.

Он вошел, когда я всё крушил, не восстанавливал. Какая часть моего подсознания хотела, чтобы Спок меня застукал в то время, как я, дав себе волю, сею у себя в каюте хаос и разрушение — этого я никогда не узнаю, но это было до нелепого восхитительно. Одно лишь выражение его лица вызвало у меня истерику. Еще лучше стало, когда я попытался объяснить ему — логически, конечно, — зачем я взял бейсбольную биту и радостно уничтожаю всё нажитое непосильным трудом. Я, должно быть, и в самом деле был на грани, потому что я выложил ему всё.

Я рассказал ему о Пикаре и Нексусе. Рассказал о своей хижине, и о Батлере, своей собаке, и об Антонии. Рассказал об Энтерпрайз-B, и о том, как я умер, и как продолжал умирать и не мог прекратить это, и о том, что зов сирены временами так силен, что я не в состоянии ему сопротивляться. И что еще хуже — я не хочу ему сопротивляться. Только не тогда, когда он тут, стоит передо мной такой реальный, с этой чертовой поднятой бровью. Я захлебывался словами, отчаянно стремясь выплеснуть их как можно быстрее, пока всё не прошло, пока я не вспомнил и не натянул свою броню, чтобы боль прекратилась. Я вцепился в него и держался, словно утопающий за соломинку, ощущая под пальцами его силу и тепло его по-вункански слишком горячей кожи, нуждаясь в нем, чтобы знать, кем я был, что я был жив, что я не сдался, что я всё равно выберусь и найду его. Я задыхался от потребности, от _настоятельной необходимости_ добраться до него, знать, что он в безопасности, что он жив, что не забылся и не потерялся где-то, как я.

Выглядело это, должно быть, так, словно я сошел с ума. Только это был ненастоящий Спок, так что вряд ли имело какое-то значение, что он думал о моем душевном здоровье. В конце концов, это его глаза привели меня в себя. Я всматривался в эти глаза, которые знал как свои собственные, и тут меня пронзило понимание: _это не Спок_. На меня снова обрушилась действительность.

Я же говорил: сказано-то сильно.

Понятия не имею, сколько я так, тренируясь, скакал с места на место, или сколько раз я отступал в тихую гавань беззаботности и забывался. Но с каждым выходом в море возвращаться было всё проще. Страх, боль и это странное чувство безотлагательности никуда не делись, а может даже и усилились, но я опять научился владеть своим страхом, как будто это был рабочий инструмент, надежный фазер, который всегда под рукой. Страх напоминал мне, что я жив.

Что мне делать со своей свежеобретенной способностью, я не вполне представлял. Я знал только, что должен вернуть себе себя самого. В этом месте я был ничем. Я был полностью во власти аномалии и ее манипуляций с моими мечтами и воспоминаниями. Этому нужно было положить конец. Я не мог больше сидеть сложа руки и позволять ей управлять мной. Я сам должен ей управлять, так или иначе, любой ценой.

Я много думал о природе этого места, Нексуса, и как так вышло, что я оказался здесь заперт. Я помнил, как оставил Харримана на мостике и спустился к отражателям. Была вспышка слепящего света, а потом — ничего.

Воспоминание было таким отчетливым, словно это случилось только вчера. Собственно, я всегда себя чувствовал так, будто только-только тут появился. Что, если так и было? Это же, в конце концов, времен**а**я аномалия; время не имеет здесь никакого значения. Темпоральная механика никогда не была моим коньком, и уж конечно мои познания не шли ни в какое сравнение со споковыми, но основы я знал. Мне было понятно, что я, находясь вне времени, в Нексусе, теоретически мог занять любую точку во времени снаружи, вне Нексуса. Я бы мог отправиться куда угодно, если бы знал как.

Тяжело увязать ощущение, что только что прибыл, с твердым знанием того, что я провел здесь не поддающееся подсчету количество времени. Это, наверное, одно из проявлений моего человеческого сознания — пытаться уложить в голове нелинейное существование. Я понимал линейное время — прошлое, настоящее, будущее, шаг за шагом — но это место было устроено по-другому. Мне нужно было научиться нелинейно думать, если я хотел взять верх над Нексусом, понять, что я был нигде и везде, вне времени и в каждом времени.

А может я принимал желаемое за действительное, может, тут я тем самым подписывал себе смертный приговор? Ведь столько неизвестно о времени и его истиной природе. Лишь в одном я был уверен точно: пока надо мной возможен контроль, я никуда не пойду. Я не мог ничего сделать, если не осознавал, кто я такой. Так что я без устали гнул своё, ожесточив сердце, чтобы не чувствовать боли, и держась от манящего потока счастья как можно дальше.

Свобода была уже близка, я это чувствовал. В этом паззле не хватало одного, самого важного кусочка, который распахнет двери моей тюрьмы навстречу тишине, этой вечной песне, которая меня направляла.

Вновь и вновь я прокручивал в голове всё, что знал о темпоральной механике. Перебрал каждую крупицу знаний в попытке выстроить теорию, которая выведет меня из этого места. Курс действий, план атаки, что угодно — при этом метаясь, как лев в клетке.

Как Пикар это сделал? Как он вывел нас из Нексуса? Я старался вспомнить каждую мелочь, каждое слово, которым мы с ним обменялись. Толку от этого не было никакого. Он тогда словно фокус волшебный проделал: вот мы едем верхом, а в следующую секунду мы уже на какой-то далёкой планете играем наперегонки со временем.

Я всё еще в игре. Я мог выбрать любую точку во времени, а вся остальная вселенная не могла. Все остальные всё еще идут шаг за шагом, всё еще рождаются, живут и умирают.

Это ощущение безотлагательности вернулось, и еще сильнее, чем прежде. Что-то было такое, что я должен был сделать, к чему должен был вернуться, что-то важное, но я понятия не имел, что это могло быть или где. А потом я вдруг понял, в чем суть проблемы.

Пикар точно знал, куда идти. Ему нужно было закончить миссию и спасти планету. Он должен был довести дело до конца. Он хотел этого больше, чем чего-либо еще. Хотел так сильно, что Нексус дал ему это.

Мне нужно было сделать то же самое.

Но мог ли я? Я припомнил тот день на Энтерпрайз-B и задался вдруг вопросом, почему я так рвался вернуться туда. Возможно я и был несколько слишком молод, чтобы умереть, но у меня и в самом деле было к чему возвращаться? Миссии у меня не было. Семьи тоже не было. Все мои друзья пошли дальше, у каждого была своя жизнь. Даже у Боунса и Спока. К чему возвращаться? Так ли уж ужасно это место? Еда отличная, постели мягкие, солнце светит, чего еще желать? Я мог вернуться в свою хижину, разбудить Антонию, и мы могли бы вместе отправиться верхом на прогулку. Я мог делать всё то, что всегда хотел сделать и никогда не делал.

Зов сирены.

Не буду себе лгать. Пикар сказал, что Энтерпрайз остался цел и почти невредим, и что в потерях числился один я. Значит, Харриман смог всех вернуть на Землю без особых сложностей. Пора уже было выкинуть это из головы. Может это и не было прошлым в общепринятом смысле слова, но тем не менее это было делом прошлым и с ним было покончено, а если я хочу идти вперед, ни к чему оглядываться назад. Что я и сделал, очень даже. Чутье меня еще ни разу не подводило, так что я принял на веру, что оно и теперь не ошибается — а оно говорило мне, что я был нужен.

И где же, если верить моему чутью, я был нужен? Мне отчего-то вспомнилось то мгновение на Энтерпрайз. Не настоящей Энтерпрайз, а на той, что была здесь, пустая. Пустая — если не считать Спока.

В то мгновенье, глядя в его глаза, я и в самом деле не считал необычным, что из всей команды Энтерпрайз мое подсознание выбрало не кого-нибудь, а именно его — чтобы мучить меня. Он был моим другом, моим лучшим другом, так что конечно, видеть его рядом с собой, такого настоящего и всё же ненастоящего, было мучением. Но Боунс не вызвал у меня ничего похожего те несколько раз, когда он возникал у меня в хижине, а он был не менее близким другом.

И так не было с Антонией, той сладостной горечи, что могла бы быть. О, так вот в чем дело. Разумеется. Я не дурак, в упущенных возможностях и запоздалых сожалениях разбираюсь, даже слишком хорошо. Я же говорил — много интересного о себе тут, в Нексусе, можно узнать, но это не было чем-то из ряда вон. Просто это было пресловутой солью на рану.

Мне вспомнилась почти невыносимая потребность добраться до Спока, схватить его и убедиться, что он в безопасности, сказать ему, что я в безопасности. Вот оно. Да, я забылся тогда, но из ума не выжил. Что я найду его, ему надо только дождаться, только потерпеть еще чуть-чуть. От одной этой мысли у меня отнималось дыхание и бешено билось сердце. Я откуда-то знал, что его жизнь зависела о того, найду ли я его. Знал, что он в опасности.

Ответ, в конце концов, оказался столь же прост, как дыхание. Мне всего лишь нужно было хотеть этого достаточно сильно, настолько сильно, чтобы каждая клеточка моего существа требовала оказаться там же, где Спок — и вот я там.

* * *

Я стоял, замерев, не вполне видя, слыша или чувствуя. Медленно, будто я приходил в себя после комы, мир вокруг начал проявляться, начиная с неверного света солнца и рёва волн, с пеной и брызгами бьющихся о скалистые стены утёса.

Где-то снаружи. Холодное серое небо, по которому нельзя было понять, утро сейчас или вечер, раскинулось над еще более серым простором океана. Я стоял на краю обрыва, который тянулся по берегу до самого горизонта. Резкий ветер продувал меня, весьма легко одетого, насквозь и подгонял убраться от моря подальше. Повернувшись к ветру спиной и оглядывая побережье, я заметил вдалеке несколько строений разного размера, одиноко ютившихся у подножия высочайших из когда-либо мной виденных гор.

_Где я?_

Это была не Земля — это было совершенно точно. Я безуспешно пожелал наступления ночи — может, звезды дали бы какие-то ответы. Но я представления не имел, где тут садится солнце, и уж конечно — лицом к какому направлению я стоял, так что у меня не было никакой возможности выяснить, долго ли еще до ночи или нет.

Понимая, что стою у всех на виду, да еще и в форме Звездного флота, я скрылся за огромным валуном, мысленно посылая благодарность за скалистый ландшафт всем богам, какие были поблизости.

Бессмысленно было начинать спасательную миссию одному, без оружия и на предположительно враждебной планете. Я даже не был уверен, что это спасательная миссия. Я знал только то, что говорило мне всё мое нутро: Спок в опасности.

Сидя спиной к холодному камню, я взглянул на кипящие океанские волны, ища хоть какой-нибудь ключ к тому, где я нахожусь, но находить было почти нечего. Было холодно, по крайней мере в этих местах. Было много воды, не внушающая ничего хорошего горная цепь и группа зданий, от которых прямо-таки несло военной тюрьмой. Я оглянулся еще раз посмотреть на строения, пытаясь определить архитектурный стиль, и увидел, как шаттл неизвестной конструкции влетает в раскрытые двери ангара. Что-то в строгом сочетании кривых и углов напомнило мне об орле или ястребе.

Или хищной птице.

Паршиво. У меня в животе всё сжалось от внезапного озарения. Нужна была информация, а сидя за обломком скалы ее не получишь. Соблюдая осторожность, я направился к единственному признаку цивилизации.

Передвигаясь по дюйму, я как мог старался не высовываться и не обращать внимания на холод, который понемногу охватывал меня целиком и грозил совсем задушить в своих объятиях. Без теплой одежды или укрытия — какого-нибудь помимо здоровенных валунов — меня надолго не хватит, особенно если приближалась ночь, а не день.

Строения медленно приближались. Мне стало ясно, что расстояние я оценил неверно: они были куда дальше, чем казалось. Я споткнулся, зацепившись ногой о местную жесткую траву. Пока я, чертыхаясь, поднимался, меня вдруг пронзило внезапное непреодолимое желание побежать. Не время было осторожничать, а дать себя схватить могло быть очень кстати. Уж лучше это, чем замерзнуть напрочь, к тому же я был уверен, что время на исходе. И я побежал.

Облака отчасти развеялись, и небо посветлело. День, значит. Одной загадкой меньше — несколько других остались. Я вздохнул с облегчением, даже несмотря на то, что не увидеть звезды было жаль.

Я бежал, скача и поскальзываясь, временами растягиваясь на камнях или неровной земле, и в ушах у меня отдавался звук собственного тяжелого дыхания. В этом было что-то успокаивающее — я понял, что слишком давно этого не слышал.

Звук моего дыхания попадал в такт звуку моих шагов по каменистой земле. Я чувствовал себя так, словно парил, летел на свободе.

Можно стало различить детали. Различные оттенки серого с вкраплениями черного, никаких окон и, наверное, никаких дверей, кроме огромных ворот при входе. Она, конечно, впечатляла, эта крепость в сером. Чем ближе я был, тем яснее становилось видно, как здания, в архитектуре которых, казалось, было что-то хищное, пикировавшее на меня по мере приближения, сплетались друг с другом, образуя гнездо.

Хотя меня так и толкало вперед, я перешел на шаг, восстанавливая дыхание, глотая холодный горный воздух. Я приблизился к главному зданию сбоку.

И тут я услышал его, звук, который отсутствовал в моей жизни столько же, сколько и звук собственного дыхания, но по которому я не слишком скучал — звук выстрела из фазера. Он вызвал у меня столько непроизвольных реакций, что я на мгновение застыл на месте. Опять выстрел — и знакомое ощущение безотлагательности пронзило меня, словно пуля.

Сопротивляясь желанию побежать и заколотить кулаками в ворота, я заставил себя прижаться к стене и по ней обойти центральное здание. Опять стрельба из фазера. Не в состоянии сдерживаться, я выскочил на открытый внутренний двор.

Ромуланцы. По большей части — как я быстро понял — расстрельная команда. Все стояли ко мне спиной с фазерами, нацеленными на выстроенных в ряд заключенных с повязками на глазах и связанными за спиной руками. Не успел я охнуть, как все узники вспыхнули искрами в пламени дисрапторного огня и исчезли, дезинтегрировавшись.

Меня охватила паника. Я опоздал? Не успел вглядеться в их лица. Одним из них был Спок? Мне не хватало воздуха, и пока я пытался вздохнуть, чувство беспомощности и полной бессмысленности переросло в бешенство. Я с готовностью дал ему себя захлестнуть.

Каждая жилка во мне жилка напряглась, готовая к броску, к атаке, и всё во мне кричало от отчаянья и злости. Я уже почти совсем потерял голову от потребности сделать хоть что-то, когда уловил краем глаза какое-то движение.

Из команды все разошлись, осталось только трое — они ждали, пока из боковых дверей выведут одного заключенного. Он был высок и строен, глаза его были не завязаны, руки свободны. Неторопливой походкой, с мучительно знакомым достоинством шел он перед своими конвоирами. Он повернулся лицом к своим палачам, взгляд его задержался на каждом из них по очереди, потом поднялся выше — и встретился с моим.

_Джим._

_Спок._

Стрелк**и** подняли оружие и прицелились.

— НЕТ!

Мой голос разорвал воздух, хлестнув по ошеломленным физиономиям. Все обернулись. Оружие опустилось.

Тишина, как перед надвигающейся бурей. Я медленно шел вперед сквозь толпу ромуланцев, которые стояли, словно превратившись в каменные изваяния.

И вот я перед ним, перед Споком, и весь мир сжался до размеров разделяющего нас пространства.

— Привет, Спок.

— Джим?

— Да, вот и я.

Он кивнул, как будто во вселенной не было ничего логичнее моего очередного появления. Усмехаясь, я повернулся к толпе, загораживая собой Спока.

— Сегодня вы его не убьете.

* * *

Они нас заперли вместе в одной камере, каморке с четырьмя серыми стенами и одним окном. С их стороны это, вероятно, был не самый мудрый ход, но они в то время были почти уверены, что я призрак, а потому нереален и опасности представлять собой не могу. Спасибо богам за их маленькие дары и за ставших в тупик ромуланцев. Я знал, что в тупике они останутся недолго.

Мы лишь смотрели друг на друга поначалу, слова сами собой не находились. Я, чтобы занять руки, обшарил и простукал стены, проверил дверь на прочность. Прикасаться к нему я боялся. У меня все еще зуб на зуб не попадал — тут, в камере, было не намного теплее, чем снаружи — и движением я пытался скрыть свою дрожь.

Он изменился. Не сильно, не настолько, чтобы я не узнал своего Спока под тяжелыми ромуланскими одеяниями: на лице добавилось морщин, легкая седина тронула виски. Я решил, что ему это идет. Старел он, как и всё, что делал, с элегантным достоинством.

— Как?

Голос его был низким, ниже, чем я помнил.

Я улыбнулся.

— И в самом деле, как. — Я на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Не знаю, есть ли у меня ответы для тебя, друг мой. Не уверен, что сам в это верю или понимаю.

Он кивнул, глядя вниз, на свои руки.

— Семь лет назад я получил послание от капитана Жана-Люка Пикара.

Должно быть, выражение моего лица сказало всё, что ему нужно было знать. Голос мой слегка надломился.

— Вот, наверное, встряска была.

Он, глядя на меня, поднял бровь, и я едва-едва удержался, чтобы не начать при виде этого по-идиотски усмехаться. Как же я скучал по нему.

— Встряска? Да, встряска. Очень точное описание. Это, без сомнения, было неожиданно.

— Ты же думал, что я умер, разве могло не быть потрясения? Уж поверь мне, я знаю, на что это похоже.

Тут он взглянул на меня, и глаза его были темными и нечитабельными.

— Я больше не мог тебя чувствовать, Джим. Я никак не мог узнать, что ты не умер.

Я услышал это — закравшиеся в голос отзвуки вины — и понял, что он упрекал себя в том, что случилось.

— Ты ничего бы не смог сделать, Спок.

— Да? Возможно.

И он закрыл глаза. Конечно, знание того, что он ничего не мог сделать, не могло изменить того, что он чувствовал. Мне это было понятно, даже слишком хорошо. Я опять подавил дрожь.

— Ну вот, Спок… Кстати, в каком ты нынче звании? Полагаю, что уже не в капитанском.

— Верно. В настоящее время я посол в Вулканском дипломатическом корпусе.

— Посол? — Я не смог скрыть недоверия в голосе. С минуту я тупо взирал на него, наблюдая, как (в этом я уверен) смешинка появляется у него во взгляде. — Посол. — Я медленно повторил это слово, примеряя его на своё видение Спока, и решил, что оно ему подходит. По большей части.

— Ну что ж, посол, не просветите ли меня, что именно вы делаете в ромуланской тюрьме? 

Я скрестил на груди руки, отчасти для тепла, отчасти чтобы скрыть то, как они дрожат.

— Я нахожусь здесь в заключении.

— Это мне и так ясно. Почему?

— Это долгая история.

— Да вроде я в ближайшее время никуда не тороплюсь. — Я взглянул на него выжидающе. — Давай для начала про то, что ты делаешь на Ромулусе, а потом уже всё остальное.

— Ты не знаешь?

Я помотал головой.

— Мне было крайне затруднительно держать руку на пульсе крупных событий и последних политических веяний, Спок. Когда я вышел, я просто… вышел. Я понятия не имел, куда иду, или в когда, если уж на то пошло. Я знал только то, что иду к тебе.

Это было до боли знакомо — наблюдать за ходом мыслей Спока по смене выражений его лица. Он не сразу ответил, некоторое время усваивая информацию.

— Тебе не следовало этого делать.

— Из огня да в полымя, а, Спок?

— Да.

— И что ж, ты предпочел бы, чтобы я дал тебя убить? Черта с два.

— Судя по твоему собственному признанию, ты не мог знать, что я в опасности.

— Да, в общем… Это было исключением.

Он опять поднял бровь. На сей раз я улыбнулся, думая, что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

— Не проси меня объяснить это, Спок. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу. — Он кивнул. — Ты собираешься на мой вопрос ответить?

Он поднялся с одного из топчанов, которые служили одновременно кроватью и тянулись вдоль всей стены до окна — маленького, зарешеченного отверстия в стене, в которое был виден океан. Ворвавшийся порыв холодного ветра встрепал ему волосы.

— Ты помнишь Китомерскую конференцию?

— Еще бы я ее забыл.

— Ты встречался там с Пардеком? Он был одним из сановников в ромуланской делегации.

— Да.

— Мы с ним вступили в переписку вскоре после Китомера и обнаружили, что разделяем многие идеи и одинаково смотрим на будущее своих народов. Мы оба верили в то, что воссоединение Вулкана и Ромулуса было возможно, и стремились этому способствовать. Однажды я покинул Вулкан и прибыл сюда для работы. Я пробыл здесь десять лет, и мы главным образом наблюдали прогресс, за исключением нескольких неудач. Приказ о моем аресте и последующей казни — результат перемен в политическом климате, связанных в основном с войной с Доминионом, войной, явившейся источником высокого уровня тревоги и недоверия, особенно по отношению к тем, кто и так находился под пристальным вниманием, вроде нас. Война закончилась через четыре года, но ущерб уже был нанесен.

Упоминание об этой войне с Доминионом я пока решил пропустить мимо ушей. Мне, безусловно, многое нужно было наверстывать.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, правильно ли я тебя понял. Ты прибыл на Ромулус сам по себе?

— Верно.

— То есть коренной ломкой всего Ромулуса занимались только вы с Пардеком?

— Наше движение довольно быстро приобретало сторонников. Дети С’Таска замечательно охотно постигают учение Сурака, но по существу — да. Вначале были только Пардек и я.

— А потом что-то пошло не так, как надо.

— Вообще-то, многое пошло не так, как надо.

— Да уж, и я просто ума не приложу, с чего бы это, — сказал я сухо.

— Ты не одобряешь?

— Спок, не мне это одобрять или не одобрять. Считаю ли я, что это было несколько безрассудно? Да. Но ты мне изложил только голые факты, только то, что лежит на поверхности. Этого, разумеется, недостаточно для того, чтобы сказать, возможно ли объединение двух таких упёртых народностей. В то время, когда я ушел, я мог сказать со всей определенностью, что это невозможно, по крайней мере не на моем веку, но люди меняются. Черт, да вот и жизненный век меняется.

— Вулканцы не упёртые, — сказал Спок с такой величавой проникновенностью, что я не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Мои извинения. Сознаю свою ошибку.

— Однако о людях Ромулуса ты, может быть, и прав.

Тут он улыбнулся мне, не столько губами, сколько глазами, и я не мог больше держаться, мне нужно было к нему прикоснуться. Всего лишь легкое касание, какое было у нас в обычае во времена капитана и его первого помощника, всего лишь быстро провести ладонью по его руке. Вот и всё, ничего больше, но моя рука осталась там, ощущая его тепло даже сквозь плотные слои одежды. Меня начало трясти.

— Джим, ты замерз?

Спок схватил меня обеими руками, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как взглянуть ему в глаза. Вот и всё. Конец, так скоро. Я хотел отвести взгляд, но не стал.

— Спок, — выдохнул я его имя, пока его глаза держали меня, сжимаясь всем телом и готовясь к удару, который, как я знал, сейчас последует.

— Джим, что такое?

Единственным моим ответом был пустой взгляд, полный страха, который я так старался скрыть, и проклятая дрожь во всем теле — я так замерз. Я смотрел ему в глаза и ждал неизбежного прихода безжалостного озарения.

Мгновение растянулось в вечность, и слышно было только порывы ветра и отдаленный рёв волн.

— Джим. — Он осторожно меня встряхнул. — Я реален, Джим. — Его руки обхватили меня. Меня затрясло даже еще сильнее, поскольку голова моя упала в сгиб его шеи.

— Всё это реально. Ты вышел. Ты покинул Нексус.

Он пах, как Спок. Он был теплым, как Спок. Я чувствовал, как его руки успокаивающе поглаживали меня по спине. На секунду я растаял в его объятиях, но этого было уже слишком, это было слишком жестоко, и я вырвался.

— Нет! — не своим голосом вскрикнул я и оттолкнул его, изо всех сил. Он врезался в стену с ошеломленным выраженьем на лице. Я думал, что он вернется, попытается меня снова обнять, но он только выпрямился и смотрел на меня, чего-то ожидая.

Злость охватила меня, злость на себя самого за то, что позволил затянуть себя потоку, и за то, что позволил Споку здесь быть. Мне ли было не знать, каково иметь его рядом.

Я ждал — и ничего не случалось. В меня тонкой иглой вонзилось отчаяние. Я подумал о своей хижине. Всё еще ничего.

Спок стоял в нескольких шагах, я смотрел на него, и в груди у меня вдруг что-то мучительно сжалось. Я попытался вдохнуть, но в легких был только песок. В глазах у меня потемнело, я больше не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. Мир проваливался в темноту, и я подумал — наконец-то, наконец-то я смогу уйти.

* * *

_Джим, дыши._

_Не могу._

_Нет, можешь. Следуй за мной. Дыши в такт._

Вот ритм, устойчивый и громкий; я попал с ним в унисон, и боль, о которой я не знал, что она есть, стала уменьшаться и прошла. Мир был темным, и это было хорошо. Мне хотелось, чтобы он и оставался темным, хотя бы ненадолго.

Я плыл — я чувствовал себя так, словно плыл в водоёме, полном темноты. Это было покойно и умиротворяюще, и я понял, что был не один.

_Спок._

_Да._

Это было всё, что мне было нужно. Простое подтверждение. Не один. Я был не один, а это значило, что я сегодня не умру.

Не один.

Всё значение этих двух слов накрыло меня с головой, отчего по водоему с темнотой пошли волны.

_Боже, Спок._

_Дыши, Джим. Пусть оно льется сквозь тебя и вымывает всё._

Я поймал тот ритм и дал ему увлечь меня за собой, и, качаясь на волнах, я поднимался обратно к идеальной поверхности водоема. Последние остатки холодной нечувствительности, что были со мной дольше, чем я помню, ушли. Я наконец согрелся.

Ведомый устойчивым ритмом спокова дыхания и биения его сердца, освещавших путь назад, я всплыл на поверхность и обнаружил себя в безопасности его объятия — одна его рука у меня на лице, другая теплым обручем на талии, вдохи и выдохи скользят по моей коже.

Я затаил дыхание и вгляделся в его глаза, темные, бесконечные и такие прекрасные, и не было никакой боли. Мир не кончился. Ветер всё дул, такой же холодный, как раньше. Волны всё бились, дробясь в пыль, о равнодушные скалы утеса. А я был всё еще здесь.

Я был здесь, и тут вот, рядом был Спок, теплый, и живой, и очень, очень настоящий. Дыхание наше звучало в унисон, друг против друга мы были крепки и неколебимы, и рука моя, для полной слаженности, поднялась к его лицу.

Внезапное желание говорить охватило меня, и вместе с тем я не мог найти слов. Что я мог бы сказать, чего Спок уже не знал? Мне не нужны были слова — нужно было только прикоснуться, убедиться. Я всмотрелся в его глаза и увидел в них ответную потребность, и понял, что то же самое было и с ним. Мы оба слишком долго плыли по течению, не имея ничего, за что можно было бы ухватиться.

Следуя за его теплым зовом, я качнулся вперед и накрыл губы Спока своими. Легкий поцелуй, неожиданная мягкость его губ. Губ, и языка, и пальцы на лице — коснуться. Прикосновения — закрытые глаза, и уши, и затылок, там, где волосы кончаются. Поцелуи — глубокие, голодные, и руки стиснули его за талию почти до боли, притягивая ближе. Ближе, ближе, мне нужно было быть ближе. Я тонул, тонул в безбрежном море горячих губ, и рта, и языка, и я не мог остановиться, даже ради всех мечтаний во вселенной.

Я смутно сознавал, что мы двигались, что Спок раздевал меня, и что я раздевал его, и что мы упали на один из топчанов. Я сознавал это, но не мог прервать поцелуя, не мог оторваться от пьяняще прекрасной шеи, чтобы этим озаботиться. Только не тогда, когда меня пронзило ощущение кожи, прижавшейся к коже, и горячего тела Спока рядом с моим.

Поцелуй прервался, чтобы продолжиться руками. Его руки у меня на спине, на ребрах, на боках, мои руки на его груди, сосках и животе, а потом мы целовались снова, следуя ртом по тому же пути, что и руки.

Губы на впадинке у него под ключицей, на изгибе бедра. Жажда, чистая и беспримесная: жажда высокой температуры, и его кожи, и мускусного запаха. Меня снова затрясло от внезапно навалившихся мечтаний, мне необходимо было притронуться к нему всему — и я неспособен был это сделать.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Спок мне на ухо. — Посмотри на меня, Джим.

Я взглянул, встретил его темный взгляд и сглотнул.

— Спок.

— Джим, — выдохнул он, целуя меня в лоб, словно благословляя. — Джим, — повторил он еще, и еще, и еще, целуя меня каждый раз — нос, ухо, глаза, подбородок, губы. Он сдвинулся, лежа теперь сверху, укутывая меня собой, и я подался ему навстречу.

— Спок, — придушенный стон ему в рот, язык, губы. — Спок.

Мои руки на его бедрах, сплетенные ноги, возбужденные члены, жарко скользнувшие друг против друга. Я опять толкнулся ему навстречу, и он вздрогнул. Я стиснул его, обхватил ладонями его единственную округлость и притянул к себе. 

— Джим.

Его голос, обдававший жаром мне шею, его губы у меня под подбородком, весь он у меня под руками, двигаясь всё быстрее и быстрее.

Он завел мне руки за голову, углубляя поцелуи, и сердце готово было выпрыгнуть у меня из груди. Я поглощал его целиком и полностью, втягивал в себя одной лишь силой своего желания.

Он просунул руку между нашими телами и сжал в ладони оба наших члена. Я дёрнулся против него.

— Господи, Спок.

Единственным его ответом был низкий стон мне в рот, пока рука его двигалась в устойчивом и сильном ритме, а большой палец ласкал нас обоих, распространяя влагу.

Я хотел заговорить, сказать, что это слишком, что всё слишком быстро кончится, если Спок не прекратит сию минуту, но голос отказал мне под напором непрошенного наслаждения, обрушившегося на меня неостановимым, невообразимым потоком. Он сокрушительно промчался по мне, волна за волной содроганий бедер, обессилено цепляющихся рук, искусанных губ и следов зубов на коже.

Прошли минуты, и всё, что можно было слышать — это завыванья ветра, бесконечный шум океана и звуки нашего дыхания, смешанные со стуком моего сердца, бившегося в грудь Споку.

Он вздрогнул, и мы переместились, пока не вытянули из-под себя одеяло, прикрывавшее топчан, и не натянули его на себя. Это была слабая защита от всепроникающего холода, но Спок был словно печка со мной рядом, и я обнаружил, что мне не холодно. Он укутал меня своими длинными руками, и я, оказавшись в созданной им пещерке, уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Где-то на грани моего сознания, погружавшегося в сон, мелькнула мысль, что такое счастье никоим образом не могло быть настоящим. Руки вокруг меня сжались и притянули ближе, а пальцы осторожно коснулись виска.

_Оно настоящее. А теперь спи._

— Есть, сэр, — с улыбкой пробормотал я, а потом провалился в свой первый за целую вечность настоящий сон.

* * *

Руки Спока напряглись, и я проснулся от его шепота мне в ухо:

— Кто-то идёт.

Этого предупреждения хватило, чтобы мы успели поспешно натянуть на себя одежду, прежде чем громкий скрип двери не возвестил, что мы больше не одни.

Я оглядел наших гостей: трое ромуланцев, и одного из них — по всей видимости, офицера — я явно видел утром. Сопровождали его врач (судя по оборудованию, которое при ней было) и охранник.

Офицер окинул взглядом камеру, на секунду задержавши его на топчане, а потом оценивающе остановив его на нас и нашем встрепанном виде. Я видел, как он на нас смотрит, но не мог в себе найти никаких следов стыда или смятения. Я встал прямо, готовый ко всему, с чем бы они ни пришли.

— Доктор, обследуйте человеческого заключенного.

В его голосе безошибочно слышны были нотки высокомерия.

Женщина приблизилась, проводя по мне сканером. Я мог ощутить, как напрягся Спок, и оглянулся на него, пытаясь успокоить. Любопытно, но наше затруднительное положение не вызывало у меня никакой озабоченности. Полагаю, в сравнении с Нексусом всё бледнело и ничто не казалось невозможным.

Доктор в процессе своего осмотра говорила вслух.

— У заключенного множество незначительных ссадин и ушибов, но в остальном для человека его возраста у него прекрасное здоровье.

— И какой же это возраст?

— Приблизительно шестьдесят земных лет.

— ДНК совпадает?

Она захлопнула крышку сканера и повернулась к своему начальству.

— Согласно тем сведениям, которые у нас есть, и учитывая ограничения этого сканера — да, совпадает. Похоже, это Джеймс Т. Кирк, если обследование на более глубоком клеточном уровне того не опровергнет.

Триумф быстро промелькнул по его лицу, прежде чем оно снова приняло свое обычное выражение едва сдерживаемого высокомерия.

— Спасибо, доктор. Это всё. Можете идти.

Она кивнула, потом повернулась и ушла, не оглянувшись, оставив за собой только звук захлопнувшейся двери.

— Ну что же, господа, интересную задачку вы нам подкинули, а?

Я решил, что лучшим ответом будет молчание, и бросил взгляд на Спока. Он настороженно взирал на нашего конвоира темными нечитабельными глазами, плечи его были напряжены, но в остальном он был сам собой, таким же спокойным и сохраняющим достоинство перед лицом опасности, как и всегда.

— Капитан Кирк. — Я опять переключил внимание на офицера. — Позвольте представиться. Я коммандер Рийал, а это моя тюрьма. Добро пожаловать. Принимать вас здесь — честь для нас.

Он слегка кивнул в моем направлении. Я ограничился легким прищуром.

— Сожалею, что мы не можем предоставить вам более комфортных условий, но вы, похоже, и так недурно устроились, даже невзирая на нехватку удобств. Или я ошибаюсь? — В голосе его читалась совершенно недвусмысленная насмешка.

Он уставился на меня глазами, искрящимися от какого-то подспудного веселья.

— Дело ваше, капитан. О вашем чудесном возвращении я поставил в известность начальство. Там, не создавая шума, навели кое-какие справки и выяснили, что вы, без всякого сомнения, мертвы. — Он сделал паузу, взглянуть, возымели ли его слова на нас какое-нибудь действие. Не обнаружив никакого отклика, он продолжал. — Мы полагали, что рапорт, предоставленный Пикаром о _второй_ вашей кончине, был сфабрикован, но очевидно, всё произошло в соответствии с его отчетом. Умереть для вас, похоже, представляет затруднение, капитан. Или, может, вернее было бы сказать, что оставаться мертвым для вас затруднительно? — Он взглянул на меня выжидающе. — В любом случае, это, безусловно, интересно. Не так ли, посол?

Он перевел глаза на Спока, и в голос его на слове «посол» вкралось безошибочное презрение.

Спок также предпочел хранить молчание, что было логично. Коммандер пытался вызвать нас на разговор. Мы куда больше можем узнать, если говорить будет только он.

— Как всегда предпочитаете следовать путём тр**у**сов, посол? Это ничего не меняет. Не думайте, что появление этого человека гарантирует вам некую чудесную отсрочку, каким бы трогательным оно ни было. Ваша казнь состоится утром. Что касается вас, капитан, то вы будете доставлены проконсулу, который, я уверен, изыщет наилучший из всех возможных способов благополучно избавиться от вас. Завтра утром вы будете свидетелем казни посла, после чего вас будет ждать транспорт, который отправит вас к претору. Спите сладко, пока можете, господа.

Вставив эту последнюю шпильку, он удалился вместе с охранником.

Я уж было испугался, что он разделит нас со Споком, но он, похоже, думал, что это такая форма пытки — тыкать нам в глаза тем, что мы потеряем завтра. Меньше всего меня заботило, что он там думал.

— Что ж, мистер Спок. Сдается мне, что мы с вами во что-то вляпались.

Я рад был видеть, что Спок расслабился с уходом коммандера.

Спок вопросительно на меня взглянул.

— Джим, ситуация серьезная.

Я провел рукой по волосам.

— Да, я знаю, Спок. И уж поверь, в мои намеренья не входит позволить им тебя казнить.

— И как же ты планируешь им помешать? Повторение нынешнего утра не возымеет того же самого эффекта.

Я улыбнулся ему.

— А мне понравилось. За исключением того куска, где ты почти что умер. Но остальное было уморительно, скажи?

— Чрезвычайно, — сухо ответил он.

— Так, ну ладно, Спок. Мне нужно больше информации. — Я уселся на наш топчан и его тоже потянул сесть рядом, чтобы не смотреть на него снизу вверх больше, чем и так приходилось. — Ты знаешь, где мы, в какой части тюрьмы?

— Мы находимся в северо-восточном углу.

Он сел без всякого сопротивления, но мне было видно, что он еще напряжен.

— Мне от этого толку мало. Где вообще север?

— С какой стороны ты вошел этим утром?

— Похоже было на центральный вход, судя по огромным воротам. Группа зданий у подножия горной цепи… Это знаменитые Тиранские горы? — Я развернул его и принялся массировать ему плечи.

— Да. Центральный вход обращен на восток. Солнце садится на западе, как и на Земле. Это приятно, спасибо.

— Не за что.

— На планете четыре континента. В настоящее время мы находимся в северо-восточной части Сайрука. Океан, который можно отсюда увидеть — это Апнекс, он разделяет Сайрук и континент Хиррен.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, пока я усваивал свежую информацию.

— Где ближайший крупный город? Тот, в котором есть космопорт.

— На Хиррене, приблизительно в трех тысячах трехстах восьмидесяти четырех целых и восьми десятых километра к юго-востоку отсюда. Город Вакру.

— У тебя там есть друзья, кто-нибудь, кто помог бы тебе убраться с планеты?

Спок поколебался, прежде чем ответить.

— Да.

Опять повисло молчание, пока я занимался неотложными задачами — массажем и планированием.

— Джим?

— Да, Спок.

— Ты не должен завтра ничего предпринимать. Это приведет только к тому, что тебя убьют.

— Ты же слышал, что он сказал, Спок. Меня так просто не убьешь. И если мне не изменяет память, это тебя собираются казнить.

Он обернулся и взглянул на меня.

— Джим.

Он смотрел так серьезно, и беспокойство отражалось на его лице. Я поднял руку и пригладил ему волосы там, где они растрепались.

— Знаю, Спок. Я знаю. Доверься мне.

Он схватил меня за руку и держал свободно ее в своей.

— Конечно, Джим. Всегда. Но обещай мне, что ты не сделаешь какой-нибудь глупости.

Я помотал головой.

— Я не могу этого обещать, Спок.

— Джим…

— Спок. Доверься мне.

Он долго смотрел на меня, не двигаясь. Я приложил ему палец к губам, потом провел им по щеке, по уху и шее. Наконец он кивнул, и моя рука притянула его для поцелуя.

Чуткого поцелуя, сознательного поцелуя. Того, что сплавлял в замкнутый круг, в бесконечность всё, что было в прошлом, и то, что еще будет. Я мог целовать этого мужчину до скончания времен.

Я притянул его ближе, стремясь губами и языком к тому теплу, что он дарил. Пальцы мои замерли на горячей коже его шеи и шелке его ключиц.

— Спок, я хочу тебя.

— Я твой.

Он встал, потянув меня за собой. Его пальцы принялись осторожно расстегивать мой жакет, обжигающе глядя на меня. Это было чересчур, эта сила эмоций в его глазах, и я вынужден был отвести взгляд — слишком много, слишком неприкрыто, чтобы с этим справиться. Вместо этого я закрыл глаза, думая о нем.

Одежды на мне не осталось, и я переместился на наш топчан. Лежал там на спине, со все еще закрытыми глазами, и слушал, как зашелестела ткань, падая на пол, и скрипнули доски под весом Спока, когда он укрыл меня собой, оберегая.

Целуя. Я бы никогда не смог этим пресытиться. Сухие губы, ласкающие мой живот, грудь, плечи. Руки, бродящие по моей коже, обдающие жаром. Руки, почитающие мое тело, словно башню музыки снов.

— Боже, Спок. Мне так жаль.

— Чего, Джим? О чем ты сожалеешь?

Он подался вперед, чтобы взять мое лицо в свои ладони, а я обхватил его руками, прижимая себе, стараясь вобрать его в себя, впитать, насколько можно.

— Столько времени потрачено впустую. Целая вечность впустую. — Я крепко стиснул его, ощущая на себе его тяжесть. Чувствуя все плавные кривые, все углы, всю длину протянувшегося по мне, со мной, рядом со мной тела. До бесконечности. Это не должно кончаться. — Потеряны зря. Все эти годы, когда у нас могло бы быть настолько больше.

— Они не потеряны зря.

Я смотрел на него, счастливо обмирая от уверенности, которую в нем находил.

— Они все еще с нами, вот здесь. — Он положил ладонь мне на грудь. — И здесь. — Он взял мою руку и прижал ее к своей груди. — Внутри. — Я не убирал руку. — Разве ты меньше был ко мне привязан, Джим, все эти годы назад? Даже несмотря на то, что мы не разделяли физическую близость, как теперь?

Я мотнул головой.

— Я всегда к тебе был привязан, Спок. И любил, наверное, тоже всегда, но оно было не так. Я не понимал. Не позволял себе об этом думать, потому что был слишком занят чем-то еще. Не видел того, что было у меня прямо перед носом. Это не только с тобой так, а со всем. Со всем.

— Значит, так и должно было быть, и тебе не стоит думать об этом. Прошлое дарит тебе настоящее, Джим. Ты можешь либо отвергнуть дар, либо принять.

Я взглянул на него вопрошающе.

— Когда это ты успел стать таким умным, а?

— Я всегда был умным.

— И вдобавок скромным.

— У меня было много времени на практику.

Много времени. Мой палец переместился к его лицу, отслеживая складки и морщинки, которых не было там прежде.

— Хмм… И как ты, Спок? Все эти годы. Что ты делал? Кроме заключения и почти-казни.

Он не сразу ответил. Вместо этого он смотрел на меня благоговейным взглядом, и я чувствовал, будто он утоляет мной жажду.

— Ждал. Я ждал.

Я кивнул. Я знал, каково это — ждать.

— И долгим было ожидание, друг мой?

— Время от времени. Не всегда было очевидно, что я жду, но именно это я и делал. Я много чего сделал еще, и многого добился, и всё это время я ждал.

— И ты всё еще ждешь?

— А ты?

Он так хорошо меня знал, мой Спок.

— Нет, думаю, с этим покончено.

— Да, покончено.

— Больше никакого ожидания.

Я стиснул его и поцеловал, со всей силой убежденности, глубоким головокружительным поцелуем. Его стон жаркой волной прокатился у меня по позвоночнику, и я вздохнул — наконец-то дома. 

* * *

Ночь мы со Споком провели в теплом кольце сплетенных рук и ног. Порой занимаясь любовью, порой разговаривая, порой и то, и другое разом.

Мы или спали, или молча лежали рядом друг с другом, слушая нестихающий вой ветра и неумолчный рев океанских волн, бьющихся о стены утеса.

Несмотря на то, что мы были в ромуланской тюрьме, а надвигавшееся утро неотвратимо приближало казнь Спока, я не мог заставить себя чувствовать что-то кроме благодарности к этой холодной серой крепости, одиноко притулившейся у подножия гор возле самого моря.

Я лежал в объятиях Спока, ощущая, как мягко щекочет мне шею его дыхание, и смотрел сквозь окошко, как небо смоляной цвет ночи меняет на грифельно-серый цвет утра.

Утро. Оно долго собиралось и наконец настало.

В молчании, когда стало больше серого и меньше смоляного, мы поднялись с нашего топчана и одели друг друга. Мы с ним представляли собой прискорбное зрелище — я в своей грязной, рваной и мятой форме, и он в своей одежде, выглядевшей немногим лучше. И душ бы определенно не повредил, но и это меня не заботило, если подумать. Даже наша готовность служила нам поддержкой, своеобразным щитом против наступающего дня, как бы глупо это ни звучало.

Одевшись, мы сидели молча, ничего не ожидая. С ожиданием было покончено. Всё и так случится слишком скоро, и без нашего поторапливания.

Несмотря на мои заверения Споку прошлой ночью, я и понятия не имел, что принесет с собой день. Всё, что я знал — это то, что Спок не умрет.

Когда можно стало расслышать приближающийся стук тяжелых ботинок, мы поднялись. Моя рука быстро стиснула его руку, его пальцы легко скользнули по моему лицу, и мы разделились.

Дверь, открываясь, опять заскрипела, извещая о прибытии четырех вооруженных охранников, которые быстро встали по бокам и препроводили нас в коридор, где ждало еще четверо.

Я знал, что нам придется расстаться. Знал, предполагал и даже встретил это с каким-то странным удовлетворением, но в животе всё равно что-то ёкнуло, когда он свернул за угол и пропал у меня из вида.

Спок говорил, что приговоренных к казни сначала ждет ритуал хи’Рохан, который помогает «подготовиться». Они получают свежую одежду, и им разрешено помыться. Выслушиваются последние желания, хотя и не всегда выполняются. Дается время на молитвы или медитации. Это давняя традиция, и я был рад, что здесь ее соблюдали, потому что это давало мне время.

Я дал провести себя по многочисленным коридорам, пока не оказался в комнате, где меня ждал коммандер Рийал.

— Капитан, не желаете ли разделить со мной утреннюю трапезу? Прошу прощения, что выбор блюд не рассчитан на людей, но уверяю вас, здесь всё съедобно, даже для тех, у кого слабые желудки.

Он ухмыльнулся мне своей фирменной ухмылкой с того места, где сидел — во главе длинного стола.

Хотя я слишком долго ничего не ел, я не сдвинулся с того места, где стоял.

— Нет, капитан? Ну, как хотите.

Он салфеткой вытер рот и руки и сделал глоток из узкого бокала. Оглянувшись, я отметил для себя двух охранников, стоявших у стены, и двоих у выхода. Комната была большой и явно не единственной такой. Я предположил, что это было квартирой коммандера, полагавшейся ему как тюремному начальству.

— Ищете пути спасения? — Мой взгляд вернулся к самодовольной физиономии Рийала. — Полноте, капитан, уж вы-то ведь должны узнать безвыходное положение, когда его видите?

Стиснув зубы от этого тона, я двинулся вокруг комнаты, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко я смогу зайти, терпеливо поджидая удобного случая, которого не могло не быть.

Рийал сидел и с довольным видом наблюдал за мной.

— Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома, капитан. У нас с вами есть еще час до главного события сегодняшнего утра.

Час. Придется быть поосмотрительнее с выбором удобного момента. Я, не торопясь, продолжил свой обход, прошелся мимо всех четырех охранников и Рийала, отмечая про себя, какое у них оружие, как они стоят и куда смотрят, и посматривая на Рийала, глядящего на меня, как на тигра в клетке. Я даже прошелся по смежным комнатам, прежде чем охранник преградил мне путь. Прикинув, что времени прошло уже вполне достаточно, я вернулся обратно, уселся напротив коммандера и принялся за еду.

Он в некотором удивлении поднял брови; я лишь пожал плечами, старательно изображая незаинтересованность.

— Зачем добру пропадать?

Первые слова, какие я сказал этому человеку, повисели между нами в воздухе, прежде чем улечься.

— Действительно, зачем. Я вам признателен, капитан. Не хотелось бы, чтобы претор счел, что я не забочусь о своих заключенных.

Откуда-то раздался щебет, и Рийал вынул коммуникационное устройство и сказал в воздух:

— Рийал слушает.

— Сэр, хи’Рохан закончен. Все заключенные, которых должны казнить, готовы.

— Спасибо. Конец связи. — Рийал поднялся и посмотрел на меня сверху вниз, махнув рукой к двери. — Пора, капитан.

Следующие несколько секунд словно размылись — так быстро всё происходило. Коммандеру в лицо влепилась моя тарелка с едой, и он, оторопев, на мгновение замер. Я обхватил его сзади, произведя рукой захват за шею. Используя его как щит, я нащупал фазер и открыл огонь по охранникам. Двое свалились на пол прежде, чем хватка моя ослабла, и фазер был у меня выбит.

Я увернулся и, нагнувшись, бросился к тем двум, что без сознания валялись на полу, подхватил фазер и снял оставшихся двоих. Пока коммандер не сообразил, что остался без охраны, я налетел на него, двинув им хорошенько об стену. Из меня при этом тоже выбило дух, так что потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы собраться, но я смог, тяжело дыша и слегка покачиваясь. Подождав, пока он не поднимется на ноги, я врезал ему кулаком. Мы оба упали, и я, усевшись сверху, добавил ему еще и еще, пока он не прекратил дрыгаться и не вырубился.

Зная, что у меня совсем немного времени, прежде чем кто-то не решит проверить, что это за звуки стрельбы из фазера, или не явится искать Рийала, я поднялся, не обращая внимания на то, как всё вокруг вращается. Подобрав фазер, я со всех ног бросился в смежные комнаты — там должен был быть запасной выход.

Мне потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы его найти — он был запрятан в последней комнате. Замаскированный, конечно — вот почему я сначала я его не заметил. Я стоял, смотрел на панель доступа, которая открывала дверь, и ощущал, как впервые с тех самых пор, как вчера утром я увидел, как расстрельная команда поднимает свои фазеры, в меня закрадывается настоящих страх. Двери требовался код доступа, которого у меня не было. Я понятия не имел, где окажусь, когда выйду за дверь, и понятия не имел, куда забрали Спока.

Всё вдруг показалось невозможным. О чем я только думал? Один человек, невооруженный и без поддержки. Я поразился собственной гордыне, которая погубит теперь Спока, и меня вместе с ним.

Но я не был один. Больше не был. Если закрыть глаза, то я мог почти увидеть и совершенно определенно _почувствовать_ зов сирены, притяжение Спока, тянущее меня вперед и чуть влево.

Звук распахнувшихся дверей и бегущих ног выхватил меня из моего оцепенения. Я отступил от двери и выстрелил в панель из фазера. Достаточный для прохода проем пришлось проделывать при помощи силы рук — и я выбрался как раз тогда, когда комнату заполнили ввалившиеся ромуланцы.

Ноги сами несли меня к Споку, а тело знало, где свернуть, а где идти прямо. Удача чудесным образом мне улыбнулась, и за дверью меня не поджидало никакой охраны. Это был хороший знак.

Я стрелой несся по коридорам, как вдруг замер от неожиданности в своем стремительном полете — утреннюю тишину прорезал громкий пронзительный вой. Тюремная тревога.

Всё вокруг взорвалось шумом — тревога вызвала цепную реакцию, и волна стуков в двери, воплей тех, кто за дверями, и звука бегущих ног надвигалась по нарастающей. Я, движимый внезапным вдохновением, бросился к ближайшей камере. Выстрелил в панель доступа, спалив цепь и вызвав замыкание, и с усилием распахнул дверь.

— На выход! — проорал я внутрь. — Побег из тюрьмы! Валяйте. Освобождайте всех, кого можно! — И выпустил всех наружу.

Не сбавляя темпа, я занялся следующей дверью, и той, которая шла после, и потом еще одной — пока вся тюрьма не была охвачена полномасштабным, всё усиливающимся бунтом, и всё вокруг не потонуло в погроме и бесновании.

Огибая сцепившихся в драке заключенных и охранников, уворачиваясь от ударов и от залпов огня из фазеров и дисрапторов, я мчался к Споку.

Я нашел его под стражей в углу открытого внутреннего двора, где должна была состояться казнь. Мятеж туда еще не докатился. Рийал был там же, и из довольно поганого с виду пореза у него под правым глазом шла кровь.

Коммандер, казалось, был на грани помешательства. Он орал и вопил, предъявляя какие-то требования к тем немногим охранникам, что еще остались у него под контролем, угрожая им мучительной смертью в случае, если они не вернут ему обратно его тюрьму.

Они не заметили моего появления. Стреляя из укрытия, я снял нескольких охранников прежде, чем Рийал схватил Спока и прижал дуло дисраптора ему к виску.

— Кирк! Я знаю, что ты там. Покажись, трус!

Рийал смотрел в моем направлении, зная, где я был по направлению огня моего фазера.

Проклиная себя самого, я поднял руки и вышел.

— Смотрите сюда, капитан. Все ваши усилия бессмысленны! Полюбуйтесь, как я пристрелю вашего драгоценного вулканца!

Сердце у меня замерло, когда я взглянул Споку в глаза.

_Спок_

_Джим_

Затем Спок двинулся с молниеносной быстротой, рывком сломав Рийалу руку и ущемлением нерва на шее свалив его на землю. Я двинулся со Споком в унисон, нырнув вперед и перекатившись, одновременно сняв оставшихся охранников. Мы были вдвоем, и всё было кончено за несколько секунд.

— Джим, я же просил тебя не делать глупостей.

Спок смотрел на меня со всем раздражением, какое он смог наскрести.

Я усмехнулся ему, счастливый видеть его целым и невредимым.

— Извини, Спок. Соображал на ходу, не думал, что всё так далеко зайдет. — Огонь фазеров едва не коснулся наших макушек, и мы машинально пригнулись. — Ты можешь почитать мне лекцию о логичных способах побега из тюрьмы как-нибудь потом. А сейчас, мне кажется, лучше всего будет убраться отсюда как можно быстрее. Ты знаешь, в какую сторону ангар?

— Сюда.

Вперед, и вбок, и под, и вокруг — мы сновали в бушующей всё растущей толпе вокруг нас, прокладывая себе дорогу, и наконец добрались туда, куда стремились попасть.

Вход в ангар всё еще охранялся, но его уже вот-вот должны были взять приступом. Прорыв обороны был всего лишь вопросом времени.

Оставаясь за линией огня, мы поджидали удобного момента. Как только заключенные начали одерживать верх, мы со Споком бросились вперед, пригибаясь, чтобы не задело фазерным огнем.

Мы были одними из первых, ворвавшихся в ангар. Я, не разбиравшийся в этой технике, положился на Спока, который направился к маленькому шаттлу, стоявшему в сторонке. Борьба собиралась быть отчаянной — на всех заключенных судов не хватило бы. Я развернулся, готовясь, если нужно, сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть.

— Кирк!

Я резко крутнул головой — только-только, чтобы заметить оклемавшегося Рийала с полудюжиной вооруженных охранников, прицеливающихся и открывающих огонь через всё помещение.

Жар вспыхнул у меня в груди, и я запоздало понял, что меня подстрелили. Я глянул вниз, уже зная, что обнаружу там рваное месиво дисрапторной раны. Всё потемнело, а потом вдруг опять обрело фокус.

— Джим!

Я был в руках Спока, в убежище за складским бункером.

— Рийал? — выдохнул я. Боль ощущалась какой-то далёкой, но тело меня не слушалось.

Я чувствовал, как он смотрит.

— Приближается.

— Помоги мне встать, Спок. — Он подхватил меня подмышки и поднял на ноги. — Дай мне твой фазер.

Он смотрел на меня, вцепившись обеими руками.

— Джим, нет.

— Спок, ты должен идти. Я задержу Рийала, пока ты не сможешь выбраться. Другого пути нет.

Фазерный огонь вокруг всё усиливался. Я с тревогой наблюдал, как с одной стороны к нам пробивался Рийал, а с другой — небольшая группа заключенных весьма гнусного вида. Забрав у Спока фазер, я установил его на режим «убить».

— Нет, Джим. Я тебя не брошу. Если отправиться прямо сейчас, у нас всё получится.

— Ты не бросишь меня, Спок. Послушай, у нас никогда это не получится. Он уже почти здесь. Один из нас должен остаться и сражаться, давая другому шанс спастись. И спастись должен ты, Спок. Ты меня слышишь? Именно поэтому я и вернулся. Чтобы увидеть, что ты спасся. Чтобы знать, что ты жив. Кроме того, я знаю, как выглядят смертельные ранения, а его-то я и вижу. — Я взял его руку в свою. — Мне придется попросить тебя подождать еще немного, Спок. Ты сделаешь это для меня? Я больше не могу отдавать тебе приказы, но я прошу. Если покинешь эту планету живым, ты сделаешь это, чтобы я смог найти тебя снова?

Бесконечно долгий удар сердца тянулся, пока Спок наконец не кивнул, закрыв глаза.

— Дождись меня, Спок. А теперь иди.

Он быстро провел пальцами по моему лицу, потом повернулся и ушел.

Боль в груди стремительно бросилась мне навстречу, и я споткнулся на ровном месте. Мир накренился и подернулся темнотой, и я внезапно уверился, что потеряю сознание.

Найдя в себе силу, которая — я знал — во мне была, силу, добытую пережитым одиночеством, которого хватило бы на несколько жизней, я вынырнул из темноты.

Рывком поднявшись на ноги, я, прижимаясь к складским контейнерам, прикрыл Спока, пока он добирался до шаттла.

Рийал был уже почти со мной рядом. Шаттл Спока ожил и начал подниматься в воздух. Я наблюдал за Рийалом, когда он понял, что опоздал и рявкнул идущим за ним следом подручным:

— Стреляйте в этот шаттл!

И только тогда я, собрав остатки сил, выскочил из своего укрытия с криком:

— Рийал! Я здесь, Рийал!

Пригнувшись к самому полу, когда вокруг меня засверкали вспышки фазерного огня, я перекатился и успел подстрелить Рийала в грудь, прежде чем упал, и мир подернулся чернотой.

* * *

Я прихожу в себя в этом месте, месте, которое я знаю так же, как свою душу, и слышу зов сирены.

На сей раз зов отраден, отличаясь от того, что я помню, и я прислушиваюсь к нему. Он будит меня и мягко тянет за собой.

Я опять в хижине. Всегда хижина, и холмы и долины вокруг, и стойла, полные лошадей. Всё теплое и манящее, как глоток бренди.

Я просыпаюсь, и я знаю. Знаю, кто я, и что я должен сделать. Я должен следовать за зовом. Зовом сирены. Моей сирены.

Он ждет.


End file.
